Control devices for components such as wireless thermostat controllers or wireless light switches require the use of control circuitry that can operate for long periods of time on a single battery. These types of circuits have long sleep periods wherein minimal power is needed to operate the circuit thus providing a minimal draw on the battery charge. These circuits have very short periods of time when control operations require higher voltage levels in order to accomplish various procedures. In order for these types of circuits to have the necessary operating characteristics, improved circuitries must be provided which will provide optimal power characteristics in both the high power usage and low power usage modes of operation. These types of circuitries also require some type of power control logic enabling ease of switching between these modes of operation having different power usage characteristics.
Band gap voltage generators within these type of power control circuits often require that the output band gap voltage of the generator be adjusted for various reasons. The present technique for adjusting the output voltage of a band gap generator involves putting an amplifier on the output of the band gap generator to adjust the output voltage. The problem with this configuration is that the temperature invariant current provided by the band gap generator can be changed by attaching the amplifier to the output of the band gap generator. Thus, there is a need for a system that can adjust the output voltage of a band gap generator without changing the temperature invariant current provided by the band gap generator.